Fate Aversion
by The Revenge of the Mask
Summary: If you had the chance to save all of the people you lost, would you take that chance? Even if it meant none of them would remember you? A different time travel story about cause and effect and how the decisions we make can alter the course of history.


A story idea that's been floating around in my head for a while. The time travel theory used in this fanfic is borrowed heavily from the visual novel Steins;Gate. If you haven't read it yet, I suggest you do.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be a multi-billionaire, and not wasting my time writing fanfiction. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

Language Disclaimer: I am an American, so my writing will reflect that. Please excuse my "Americanization" of dialogue.

* * *

Prologue

Little Hangleton, Great Britain

August 15, 1925

0.000041%

The two cloaked figures appeared on the corner of the street around midday with a muffled pop. Swiftly, the two darted for cover in an alleyway, securing the hoods of their robes.

"The Gaunt's shack isn't too far from here." the older individual, a young woman with bright red hair, announced. "If it's all the same to you, that Invisibility Cloak of yours would be brilliant for this situation."

The younger individual, a bespectacled boy with vivid green eyes, hurriedly complied after a dazed pause. "Ah, yes. Sorry Rose."

As the two pulled the Cloak over themselves, Rose smiled warmly at the bespectacled boy. "Don't get too worked up, Uncle Harry. My first Jump was the same way. Bruised my knee up pretty bad during my landing in 1998."

Harry simply nodded in response, and the two were off. The odd pedestrian would stroll by occasionally, but with the help of the Invisibility Cloak, the locals paid the two outsiders no attention.

"This is going to take some getting used to." Harry whispered as they rounded a corner.

"Yeah, time travel can be a bit disorienting." Rose replied with a near-silent giggle.

"No, I mean the whole 'Uncle' thing."

To an outsider, it would have seemed as if the air had suddenly gained a sense of humor. Luckily for the two of them, only a sleeping dog bore witness to Rose's outburst.

After Rose swiftly silenced herself, she and Harry spent the rest of their trip under the veil of silence.

The Gaunt Shack was an abysmal sight. Overgrown weeds dominated the yard, whilst moss filled in the openings left behind by the windows. The shack's exterior itself looked as if it hadn't been cleaned in twenty-something years.

The front door of the shack creaked open abruptly, and a meek, lanky girl weaseled out through the doorway. In her hands, she cradled a velvet-red flask.

"That would be our target." Rose whispered, as she and Harry fell in behind the girl, following her. "You ready, Uncle?"

A bead of sweat trickled down the side of Harry's face. Nodding slowly, Harry removed his Holly wand from the dueling holster George had bought for him as a birthday present. Noiselessly protruding the tip from the Cloak, Harry muttered the words that would alter fate.

"Obliviate."

The girl crumpled as the spell impacted, the flask clattering as it fell from her caring grasp. Rose and Harry emerged from their cover underneath the Invisibility Cloak. Bending over, Rose picked up the flask, handing it to Harry.

"A souvenir, of sorts." She stated, shrugging her shoulders.

Harry accepted the flask after a moment's hesitation. Standing around awkwardly, he asked. "Well… what now?"

Rose raised an eyebrow. "We return to our own times." She stated flatly.

Muttering an "Ah" in response, Harry mustered up a smile. "Thank you for this opportunity-"

Before he could finish, a tearful Rose wrapped him in a tight hug. The two remained like that for what seemed like an eternity, only breaking apart when the girl began to stir.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Rose bid Harry farewell. "You head back first. I'm going to insure Miss Gaunt wakes up safely in a hospital, before… going back to my own time."

Smiling sadly, Harry respectfully returned her glum farewell. He felt sorry for Rose, but, as he still barely knew her, Harry was not quite sure of the proper response to her outburst. Removing a silver locket from his robe, Harry quickly checked the Divergence.

1.000213%.

Harry exhaled a held breath. The Beta attractor field had been reached. Voldemort's reign of tyranny had been prevented. Still, knowing what fate awaited him in "Beta 1998" left a bitter taste in his mouth. Setting the arrival date for a few moments after he had originally left, Harry pressed the center button, and disappeared, departing from the year 1925.

* * *

WARNING: FATAL ERROR

SCENARIO [ALPHA] IS NO LONGER FUNCTIONING PROPERLY

SCENARIO SWITCH REQUIRED

SCENARIO [BETA] INSTATED

EXECUTING NECESSARY COMMANDS

REBOOTING REALITY

* * *

A/N: I was just reminded of how much I hate how this website screws up my formatting.


End file.
